The present invention relates to a process for the recovery of the uranium present in phosphoric acid solutions and particularly in phosphoric acid solutions obtained from phosphatic ores.
It is known that phosphatic ores contain by no means negligible uranium quantities which, during the action of a sulphuric solution on these ores, pass into the phosphoric acid solution obtained.
The presently known processes for ensuring the recovery of the uranium present in phosphoric acid obtained from phosphatic ores generally involve an extraction by means of suitable organic solvents. However, the hitherto used solvents have proved to be relatively ineffective due to the large quantities of phosphoric acid solution to be treated, the high phosphoric acid concentration thereof and the simultaneous presence of iron in the solutions.